herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Mitchell
Zachary "Zach" Mitchell is one of the two tritagonists from the 2015 sci-fi adventure film Jurassic World. He is the nephew of Claire Dearing, and the older brother of Gray Mitchell. He is potrayed by . Biography The mother of Zach and his brother, Gray, allowed the two to take a trip to the dinosaur park, Jurassic World, where their aunt, Claire Dearing, was the operations manager. They were supervised by Claire's personal assistant, Zara, as Claire was too busy to spend time with her nephews. Their known actions while visiting include being spectators in the Mosasaurus Feeding Show and going on a Gyrosphere ride. However, the park's latest attraction, a genetic hybrid named Indominus rex, escaped during their trip. She attacked Zach and his brother while they were still in their Gyrosphere, but did not kill them. Some point after this attack he and his brother went into the restricted area of Isla Nublar where they found the ruins of the Visitor Center. At one point amidst the chaos, Zach and Gray made it to Main Street only for a mixed flock of Dimorphodon and Pteranodon that were freed from their enclosure to attack the humans in the area. During this assault, they witnessed a Pteranodon pick up Zara and fly off with her, which led to Zara falling into the Mosasaurus' containment tank and both her and the Pteranodon being consumed by the aforementioned reptile. When the Indominus rex arrived, Owen Grady protected them from the hybrid. Personality Zach initially came across as highly aloof and uninterested towards anything in general, with the exception of attractive teenage girls. He expressed difficulty in showing any emotion beyond indifference, to the point he was unwilling to tell his girlfriend he loved her before he departed for the park. He is calm, level-headed and composed even in life and death situations; like when he and his younger brother Gray were attacked by the rampaging Indominus rex, he did not panic. Zach is the far more mature of the two siblings; when he learned from Gray that their parents are getting divorced, although he is upset about it, he knows there is nothing they can do about it. This awareness does not prevent him from behaving overly cold towards Gray, something which deeply saddens their mother. Over the course of the park disaster however, the danger he faces alongside his brother brings out his more caring side, proving he will do anything to protect his little brother no matter what. Gallery Zach_001.png Image15.jpg zach and grey running from indomonious rex.jpg Image18.jpg zach looking around in the old building from jurassic park.png|Zach in the old building from Jurassic Park Imagezg4.jpg Raptors vs I-Rex Main Street Showdown.jpg Blue-Roars.jpg Blue-knocked-off.png Zach-Mitcehll.png Zach-Mitchell-2.png Zach_Mitchell.png|Zach in the LEGO Jurassic World video game. External Links * |jurassicpark|Jurassic Park}} ** |jurassic-world-the-moblie-game|Jurassic World The mobile game}} ** |jurrassic-wolrd|Jurassic World}} * |lego|LEGO}} Navigation Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes